


Birthday Present

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Presents, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Bernadetta decides what to get Sylvain for his birthday.Prompt: Present
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% inspired by something that actually happened to me, haha. I was in Sephora smelling the colognes so I would have a point of reference for writing stories and the sales associate came up to me thinking I was looking for one to buy for someone. =_=
> 
> Also, man, releasing a fic a day is brutal. Really hope I can keep it up for the whole month!

Going into a high end makeup store was one of the things that Bernadetta just didn’t do. She got everything she needed from the cheap drug store down the street and it was usually just shampoo and a cleanser. Makeup? No way, that was for pretty girls, girls who knew what they were doing with it.

Except for today apparently.

It was bad enough she was in a high end makeup store with tester bottles and bright lights and little mirrors that one could check how a foundation looked against the skin(she might not use it but as an author, she knew how it worked!). The worse part was that she was in the cologne section. Dark bottles with bold letters stared back at her, the price listed in front of the tester bottles making her balk. She could buy so much shampoo and face wash with the cost it took to buy one of these!

No, that didn’t matter! This was a present for Sylvain for his birthday. He deserved this and more. The question was, what to get him? The cologne he used was discontinued and it was running out so it was perfect timing that his birthday was coming up so she could buy him another. What kind though?

She took one of the tester strips and sprayed some cologne from a bottle onto it, already reeling from the strong musky scent. Nope, too much. The one Sylvain used right now was a right mix of subtle musk and pine with a bit of sandalwood. It wasn’t overbearing and strong like this one.

“Do you need help finding anything?”

Bernadetta couldn’t help but squeak and look at the voice. A sales associate, her mortal enemy. She hated how they always seemed to show up when she didn’t need them and then they would disappear when she did. “N…no, I’m just looking,” she stammered out.

“Oh, okay.” The associate looked at the cologne and at her. “You know, we do sell a twelve set sample pack that has a variety of scents in it. It’s perfect if you don’t know what you are looking for and the person can use each one and decide for themselves which one they like. It even comes with a voucher they can use to get a full sized bottle.”

“T…that’s okay!” stammered Bernadetta, her internal voice screaming loudly. Why couldn’t she just be left alone!? “Uh, I’ll just keep looking.”

“Okay, I’ll be here if you need me.”

Bernadetta’s shoulders relaxed as the associate went to bother someone else. She knew they were working and all but did they really have to try and talk to her like that? Sighing, Bernadetta tried a few more colognes and settled on one with a light sandalwood scent with a slight hint of musk. It was light and it smelled good. A little different from what he was using now but it would be fine, right?

***

Of course she worried if it was a good enough present for the week leading up to his birthday. Maybe she should have gotten him something else, maybe something like a fancy pen or something that he could use at work.

“Hey Bernie, you okay?” Sylvain lightly tapped her foot under the dining room table.

“Huh? Oh, fine, just fine,” she stammered. For his birthday, she had made him a homecooked meal of his favorite foods, desert being a dark chocolate cake with fruit. She made sure to keep the amount of sugar in it low since he did not enjoy sweet things that much.

“Are you really fine? Did something happen at work?”

“No, it’s okay. My writing is coming along.” She bit her lip and reached under her chair and took out the small gift bag she had put the bottle in. “Your birthday present.”

“You shouldn’t have Bernie! You made me an amazing dinner and I get more?” He reached out and took the bag from her. She couldn’t look at him as he opened it.

“I have the receipt if you don’t like it so uh…”

“Nonsense, I love it Bernie!” He opened it and gave himself a very light spray on the neck. “Oh, that’s nice! Very light too which is awesome. Most of the colognes on the market are so strong.”

“So you like it?”

“I love it Bernie.” He got up and walked over to her side of the table and gave her a side hug before kissing the top of her head. “And I love you Bernie for being the one to give it to me.”

She couldn’t help but blush. “It…it isn’t that big of a deal.”

“Of course it is! You probably noticed that my old one was almost finished so you got me another. You’re always so observant Bernie!”

“You don’t have to clean up, it’s your birthday,” she protested as Sylvain began picking up the empty plates.

“You made me dinner, let me just get these in the dishwasher. You can make the popcorn!”

Bernadetta sighed, knowing that no matter how much she protested, he would not back down. It was nice seeing him so excited over something she bought him though, as there was a slight skip in his step as he took the dishes to the sink.

After getting the popcorn ready and the dishes cleared, they snuggled on the couch as they browsed the movies on Netflix. Right against him, the scent of the cologne was warm and she couldn’t help but snuggle slightly into his neck.

“Now I think you bought this because you liked it,” he said with a chuckle.

“Uh…”

“It’s okay, I like it too and it’s even better that you do too! Anyway, you want to watch an action movie or a comedy?”


End file.
